Hermione's Ride
by wickedwitch93
Summary: Coming home for Christmas her final year at Hogwarts, Hermione goes for a different ride on board the Hogwarts Express. WARNING: SMUT!


A/N: I wrote this while sick in bed one day, I've never tried writing smut before so tell me what you think.

Hermione smiled to herself softly as she saw the red hair in the crowd; ushering the group of first and second years behind her forward towards the train station. Despite thoughts to the contrary, anyone could ride the Hogwarts express, only students could enter the grounds of course, this was mainly designed so that a parent could ride with an exceptionally scared first year but no one seemed to care that Harry and Ron were using it to their advantage.

She was repeating the year she had missed while the trio was hunting the Horcruxes, several other students had returned as well. Minus Harry and Ron of course, Harry going straight to the auror force on Kingsley's orders to give the new government legitimacy. Since no one was really sure just how far Voldemort corrupted the ministry, all positions were being filled by order members until the new minister would be elected next fall. This did not sit well with some people as they saw it as the order taking permanent control of the government.

Ron, her boyfriend, on the other hand had stepped up to help George run the shop in absence of Fred. As much as she wanted to chastise his choice and attitude on education, she knew that he was right, for once at least. It was quite odd to be at Hogwarts without them, especially without mysteries to solve, people trying to kill or them or sneaking around the castle in the dead of night. Studying for her NEWTS and her responsibilities as Head Girl was right boring in comparison, though still tiring, making her thankful that term had ended she was going home for Christmas.

Her legs were beginning to hurt, at least there was warming charms placed along the rote so they wouldn't need their heavy cloaks. The school had decided against using the thestral drawn carriages this year, since so many of the older students could now see them and they didn't need the reminder of what happened last spring.

Finally she reached the train station with her group and they all began to go their separate ways before boarding. The groups behind with the older students began to pile up and soon the platform was packed and noisy.

Making her way through the crowd, she saw Harry and Ron standing near a bench, Ron checking his watch. She watched as Ron's eyes lit up as he looked away from his watch and saw her. The next thing she knew she was being lifted from the ground and kissed thoroughly, her senses were overwhelmed and she let herself be lost in the feeling of his touch and his smell that she had missed so much.

When they broke apart she saw Harry, looking a little red in the face. She gave him a small hug; before he wandered away mumbling about finding Ginny. There would be time for chit chat and conversation during the break, right now she only cared about being as close to Ron as possible.

Half an hour later they were sitting in an empty compartment, they had encountered Harry and Ginny in a rather passionate lip lock and she had to drag Ron away before he did something stupid. Even though he had accepted his sister's renewed relationship with Harry, he still got a bit angry about seeing them express said relationship.

Now that the train was moving, Ron had focused his attention somewhere else, noticeably her body, driving her crazy. "Ron, stop, you know we can't do anything here."

"Why not?" he replied, hands still roaming her body, coming up to cup her breasts through her shirt. They hadn't really had a chance to be intimate since school began, sure they saw each other on Hogsmead weekends but the head girl couldn't be seen leaving a room rented by a boy at the three broomsticks. Boyfriend or not, what example would it set for younger girls? To make it worse they were spending the holiday with her parents for the most part and she didn't think they would be very accepting of their daughter getting shagged under their roof.

"Because we'll get caught; I can't be seen like this! They'll have my badge taken faster than…" her last words were cut off as he pinched her nipples, drawing out a gasp from her.

"One of the 'Heroes of Hogwarts?' We could probably go at it on McGonagall's desk and nothing would happen. Besides the fear of getting caught hasn't stopped you before; or do you not remember the time in the Hogsmead back alley?" He gave that lecherous smile of his that usually brought her knickers down in no time flat. The last time he had used said smile was the first Hogsmead weekend, he had rented a room and was quite disappointed when she refused to even go up with him. He pulled her off the main street, gave that smile and the next thing she knew he had her skirt up and her knickers around her ankles. The alley was filthy and the wall she had been pressed against was hard and rough, as was the sex, but it was private. After they had finished, they had slipped back into the Hogsmead crowd and none were the wiser.

"We got lucky that time Ron. No one was looking for us, here anyone could just walk in and there are first years about, I think there's some three compartments down." Talking was becoming difficult as Ron continued to rub her breasts; she could feel his hardness against her back.

"You kept death eaters from finding us in that tent for a year; surely you can stop a bunch of firsties getting an eyeful." Ron was kissing her neck now, seeking out the point behind her ear that turned her into mush. He found it easily and began to move one hand from her breast southward, slipping it under her skirt to trace her knickers that were quite wet from the simulation.

"I swear if we get caught I'm hexing your bits off" she replied as Ron moved her knickers aside with his hand and rubbed her clit. She ground against him in retaliation, loving the gasp he made as she wiggled her bum on his cock. She stood up on shaky knees and grabbed her wand from the seat over. She turned and twirled it in her hand for a second before smiling and licking the tip gently. He groaned low in his throat when she did so. With new found clarity she began her sequence of charms that hopefully would prevent her having to make her promise come true, she was rather fond of his bits after all.

Locking the door was first, both with the latch and the strongest locking spell she knew. The next was a silencing charm in case they got loud; the one following was a new one for her, learned only a week ago, it would set a looping image on windows that hopefully fooled passerby unless they stared at it long enough for it reset. She thought hard on them just sitting there talking normally and cast the spell. A blue glow that quickly faded told her that it was successful.

For the last spell she turned back around to face him, she quickly undid the snaps on her skirt and let it fall to the floor. She followed by slipping her wet panties down her legs, exposing herself to him and the cold air. He was watching her hungrily as she brought her wand down and inserted it lightly into herself, its tip slightly warmed by the earlier magic going through it. She said the contraceptive spell just loud enough so he could hear it, though he knew by now what it was. A tingle deep inside her told her that it worked; when she first learned of the way the charm was preformed, she probably didn't stop blushing for a week. Especially since the woman teaching her was none other than Ron's mother after she had walked in on them with Hermione's hand down Ron's pants.

Speaking of Ron, he had unfastened and pulled down his pants and boxers, sitting there bare assed on the seat with his cock standing straight up against his shirt. She frowned a bit; normally she loved to tease him a moment before taking him out. "We're in a hurry right, so I thought I'd just cut to the chase." Ron said. As held his cock out to her, clearly an invitation to mount him that she almost accepted right off the bat.

"No, the train's just left, we have plenty of time." She replied as silkily as the lust in her brain would allow her to. She smiled at him again before walking over to him and dropping to her knees, taking his hardness in her hand, stroking it a bit, and loving the way it felt. Looking up at his eyes she took him lightly in her mouth, surprisingly oral sex came extremely easy to her. She loved the control she had, he was at her mercy for his pleasure and that thought drove her wild. Still looking up at his blissful face she took him deeper into her mouth, applying light suction and using her tongue to massage every bit of him she could.

She knew from the teasing he didn't have long, and she wanted him to last longer inside her. Sure enough after only a couple pleasure filled minutes he called out "oh gods, herm- ione I-I'm gonna cum." She paid his warning heed and pared to catch his release. The taste wasn't the greatest but it wasn't worse than some of the potions she had to drink.

He came in long thick spurts onto her tongue, crying out in pleasure as he did so. She kept him in her mouth and sucking until he was done, panting for dear life. She stood up as he recovered, opening her mouth, she showed him the cum pooled on her tongue. Making sure he was watching, she closed her mouth and swallowed, licking her lips after.

"Bloody hell, I forgot how good you are at that." He said as he continued to regain his breath. She kissed him softly knowing that he must be able to taste himself in her mouth. She knew he could recover quickly; it was a good thing because she needed her release badly. His fingers sought out her opening; she opened her legs wider to give better access to his probing fingers. She groaned into his mouth as he inserted two fingers into her. She broke the kiss to focus on the pleasure. He moved his fingers faster; she buried her head in his neck.

She settled on his lap. Soon the fingers left her and her head snapped up, looking down she saw he was ready to go again. Getting a burst of energy she grabbed him once more in her hand. Holding him steady she looked into his face as she sank down on his cock, watching his face contort in pleasure until he let out a small groan when she was fully seated, with him in her to the hilt.

It really had been too long, her wand at night just couldn't compare to the feeling of Ron inside her as far as possible; stretching her muscles, sending jolts of pleasure down her spine. Wrapping her arms around his neck she began to move, slowly as first, up and down in a steady rhythm; his hands soon made their way to her hips, lifting her more and encouraging her to go faster, which she did.

Her breaths came in short pants as she rode him, pleasure beginning to overwhelm her. He was slamming up on every downward thrust of hers, driving himself deeper, for sure bruising her hips, his hands gripping her arse tightly, his eyes closed tight. She was wasn't quite sure how long this lasted, maybe it was minutes or maybe hours, all that mattered was him slamming inside her and the pleasure resulting from it. She couldn't think, she could only make little sounds with her throat and gasp as much air as she could.

She couldn't take much more of this; she was already so close to her orgasm, a bit more stimulation could put her over the edge. Ron almost read her mind one hand made its way around to find where they were joined and pressed down hard on her clit. She gave one final downward thrust, which was more like a drop as her legs were unresponsive as she came. She called out his name and held onto him for dear life as stars erupted behind her eyes, her muscles rippled, fluttered and squeezed his cock like a vice.

As she began to come down from her high, Ron pulled her down as hard as he could. He muffled his loud grunt with her hair as she felt him pulsing, cumming deep inside her; filling her with the warm wetness of his seed that she had grown to love. Spent, they collapsed into a pile of limbs, still joined at the waist. Both pressing kisses at any piece of the other's exposed flesh. As much as she wished they could snuggle and doze for the rest of the train trip, she knew that they had to make themselves look presentable.

"That was amazing Ron, but we need to get dressed." She spoke into his ear; he only mumbled incoherently. Slowly she rose herself off Ron's spent cock.

"Ron, Harry and Ginny will probably come by to chat before the ride is over, you don't want them to see us like this, do you?" that perked him up. He lifted himself, pulled his pants and boxers up, refastened them and sat back down. At least he had it easy; she reached down to pick up her knickers and skirt, giving him a view of his cum beginning to leak from her body. She pulled up her knickers quickly and ended his show, redid her skirt and tried to smooth down her shirt, her hair was a mess and she was still sweaty.

It would be painfully obvious to anyone walking by what had transpired. She grabbed her wand, undid the charms she placed on the compartment and unlocked the door. Sticking her head outside, she didn't see anyone. "I'm going to the loo to freshen up, I suggest you do the same before we meet my parents, they do tend to be rather observant." She smirked as he paled slightly; she then blew him a kiss before beginning the walk to the toilets.


End file.
